


Please don't touch me

by greasy_goddess



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Psychological Trauma, Touching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greasy_goddess/pseuds/greasy_goddess
Summary: Возможно, Небула просто не любила касания. Возможно, дело было в другом.





	Please don't touch me

— Ты продолжаешь это делать, — рассерженно прошипела Небула, обхватив механическими пальцами запястье Мантис.

Мантис растерянно смотрела ей в глаза:  
— Что делать?

— Ты пытаешься ко мне прикоснуться. Я дала понять, чем это может для тебя закончиться.

— Я случайно, — выдохнула Мантис.

— Нет, не случайно. Перестань.

Небула отпустила её руку и проводила девушку враждебным взглядом. Чрезмерная навязчивость всегда выводила её из себя, и обычно это плохо заканчивалось для окружающих.

Два часа на этом корабле и она уже хотела покинуть его как можно скорее. Однако, она была вынуждена смириться с таким положением дел, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока под руку не подвернется другое судно. В одиночку работать было, конечно же, легче, но без помощи сестры и её туповатой команды Небула была бы сейчас мертва.

Гамора как раз показалась на борту. Она словно не обращала внимания на сестру. Открыв ящик в одной из панелей, она достала пару бластеров и спрятала их в кобурах. Вместе с тем она проверила, все ли любимые ножи были при ней. Небула внимательно наблюдала за ней и вскоре не выдержала.

— Моя просьба о помощи была минутным проявлением слабости, — проскрипела она зубами. — Этот идиот Квилл так и не научился управлять своим корытом.

Небула ударила ногой по металлической панели и та со скрипом отвалилась. Девушка тяжело вздохнула.

— Достаточно было сказать «спасибо», — сухо ответила Гамора. — Все живы, немного повреждён двигатель и отказала система жизнеобеспечения. Мы идём в город за запчастями, если верить карте, то дорога займёт всего пару часов.

— Оставляешь корабль на мне? — Небула повела бровью.

— Далеко ты на нем не улетишь, — пожала плечами её сестра. — К тому же с тобой останутся Грут и Мантис.

— Отлично, теперь я ещё и няня.

— Уверена, что Грут и корней не выпустит из своей каюты после того, как Питер стащил для него какую-то новую-новую приставку. А Мантис… просто держи её на виду, ладно?

— Я боюсь ей навредить, — резко произнесла Небула, опустив взгляд. — Она слишком настойчива.

— Не навредишь, — с уверенностью ответила ей Гамора, натягивая куртку. — Скоро вернёмся. И почини панель.

Гамора спрыгнула с трапа на землю и скрылась. Где-то вдалеке был слышен активный спор Квилла с Ракетой и утробный смех Дракса. Как только голоса удалились, Небула выглянула из корабля, чтобы осмотреться. Она даже не знала на какой планете они остановились. Впереди был лишь огромный лес, рассекаемый огромным шрамом от падения корабля. Она внимательно пригляделась к поломанным деревьям, но подобные им растут на десятках планет, так что распознать конкретно эту по особенностям флоры было затруднительно. Намного легче было бы сориентироваться по видам птиц, но они летали слишком высоко, и разглядеть их было почти невозможно. Да и вообще мало что можно было разглядеть с точки падения, но вглубь все же лучше было не соваться. Подключиться к системе управления корабля и проанализировать поверхность также было невозможно, поэтому удовлетворить свое любопытство Небула так и не смогла.

Оставив попытки, она вернулась на борт корабля, где её вновь ожидала Мантис. Она ничего не говорила, но от безделья наблюдала за каждым шагом Небулы. Когда та обращала на неё внимание, Мантис широко улыбалась и хлопала длинными ресницами. Небула попыталась не отводить взгляда, но обнаружила, что невозможно долго смотреть ей в глаза: начинает казаться, что вместо ресниц порхают две огромные бабочки. Возможно, это было лишь разыгравшимся воображением. Возможно — очередной трюк от Мантис. И хотя она была единственной в команде, к кому Небула не чувствовала неприязни, не считая Гаморы, нужно было не терять бдительности.

Она поспешно отвернулась, решив наконец заняться сломанной панелью. Починить её было не труднее, чем сломать, если, конечно, под рукой были бы инструменты. В планы Небулы не входили просьбы о помощи, к тому же, она не была сильна в грутском и не могла спросить у дерева, где психованный енот держит свои примочки. А Мантис просто её напрягала.

Порывшись в ящиках, девушка так ничего и не нашла, кроме пары ксандарских кредитов, одежды, механического глаза, ножа и осколка камня. Кажется, ещё была граната, но Небула решила её не проверять.

— Тебе помочь? — спросила наконец Мантис, наблюдая за раздраженными попытками девушки что-то найти.

— Нет, — буркнула та, продолжив поиски.

Спустя несколько минут безрезультатных поисков она спустилась в грузовой отсек и продолжила искать там. Мантис осталась на палубе, но спустя некоторое время последовала за ней.

— Точно не нужна помощь? Я провела на этом корабле несколько месяцев вместе с остальными, так что…

Небула не слушала и поочерёдно открывала ящики, выворачивая их содержимое. В одном из них была куча запчастей для корабля, но ни одного инструмента. Девушка вздохнула, подумав о том, что было бы неплохо добавить себе в руку обыкновенную отвёртку. И, возможно, шокер.

— Мне нужны инструменты, — сдалась она.

Мантис ничего не ответила и быстрым шагом покинула грузовой отсек, Небула поднялась на палубу следом. Сбегав в каюту Ракеты, девушка принесла ей небольшой ящик, который не закрывался от большого количества инструментов. Но, кажется, в нем было все самое необходимое.

— Это все, что я нашла.

— Этого достаточно, — ответила ей Небула, стараясь взять ящик из рук девушки так, чтобы не задеть её саму. Глубоко вздохнув, она сразу же отошла от Мантис на шаг и отвернулась. Нашарив в ящике отвёртку, она приступила к починке панели.

— Так и будешь на меня смотреть?

— Извини, — пристыженно ответила Мантис. — Мне нравится цвет твоей кожи. Синий — мой любимый цвет.

— Я не уверена в том, что эта кожа — моя. Её натянули, как ткань, и сшили на мне по кусочкам.

Мантис неловко поджала губы, сцепив руки за спиной.

— Звучит ужасно, — заключила она.

— И чувствуется так же.

— Я хорошо знаю чувства, можно мне ощутить чувство твоей кожи?

— Нет, нельзя, — со скрипом ответила Небула. — Я предупреждала тебя уже сто раз и предупрежу снова. Ты очень сильно пожалеешь, если тронешь меня.

— Я хотела узнать тебя, — разочарованно выдохнула Мантис.

— Если бы я давала всем подряд «узнавать себя», то уже давно была бы мертва.

Голос Небулы сорвался на механический, Мантис слегка вздрогнула. Немного помявшись на месте, девушка развернулась к трапу и скрылась в лесу. Небула тяжело вздохнула, но вернулась к работе. Как и предполагалось, сама починка панели заняла несколько минут, но девушка ненавидела оставлять работу не доведенной до конца, поэтому ещё и смазала её в избежании повторной поломки. Хотя весь этот корабль был огромной кучей мусора и мог развалиться в любую секунду.

Порывшись среди инструментов, Небула нашла и паяльник — эта маленькая коробка действительно вмещала все необходимое. Этого могло хватить для небольшой операции.

Небула посмотрела на свою левую механическую руку и попыталась сжать ладонь в кулак, но мизинец совсем её не слушался. Поломка не критическая, но если не починить палец вовремя, то очень скоро с большой вероятностью замкнет всю руку.

Аккуратно подцепив металлическую пластину на предплечье, девушка вскрыла свою конечность. Медленно она прощупала все скрытые внутри проводки и микросхемы, пока не обнаружила причину поломки. Одной рукой работать было непросто, но подобные поломки случались не раз и не всегда была возможность воспользоваться услугами ремонта. Во время первой самостоятельной починки рука Небулы соскользнула, а боль от разряда током пронеслась по всему телу, так что она решила не повторять своей ошибки. Теперь ей требовалось не так много времени, чтобы припаять провод на свое место и вернуться в строй. Рука вновь работала как новая.

У механических конечностей были свои плюсы: сломались — почини или замени, ничего сложного. А ещё спрячь бомбу в рукаве, встрой пушку в указательный палец, сделай корпус из вибраниума и стань непробиваемой. Что угодно поможет стать сильнее, выносливее, жестче, что угодно сделает идеальной машиной для убийств и идеальной рабыней.

Да, в этом был их плюс. Когда сжимаешь искусственным пальцами чье-то горло, ничего не чувствуешь. Жертва может биться сколько угодно, но, едва поднажав, можно с лёгкостью раздавить трахею, даже не заметив. Можно потерять глаз в бою и обнаружить это, случайно пройдя мимо зеркала. Небула не боялась потерять часть себя, выполняя поручения Таноса или кого-либо ещё, ведь терять ей было нечего.

Прошло не больше часа с тех пор, как основная часть команды отправилась в город, но этого времени было достаточно, чтобы охладить накалённое раздражение Небулы и вернуть её в обычное расположение духа — постоянное недовольство происходящим, а особенно ситуациями, выходящими из-под контроля. Как, например, заточение на корабле, на неизвестной планете и острая потребность в помощи сестры. Работа в качестве сиделки для дерева и чересчур любопытной инопланетянки. И кстати о Мантис…

Небула спрыгнула с трапа, глухо приземлившись на красную почву, и огляделась. Ни самой девушки, ни её следов не было видно. Ко всему прочему в лесу стояла полная тишина, изредка разбавляемая пением птиц. По крайней мере, если Мантис попадёт в беду и начнёт кричать, Небула её сразу услышит.

— Мантис! — выкрикнула она, но ответа не последовало. — Мантис!

Она прошла глубже в лес. Грубые листья высоких кустов лезли в глаза с явным намерением выколоть их. Кто знает здешнюю фауну, вполне возможно, что после столь неожиданного приземления Милано деревья были далеко не в приветливом расположении духа. Небула видала и более удивительные вещи.

Пробравшись сквозь стену колючих зарослей, девушка вновь осмотрелась. Мантис сидела на поваленном дереве спиной к Небуле. Она водила ногами по голубой траве, и из неё выпрыгивали переливающиеся на солнце жучки. Она аккуратно взяла одного из них в свою руку и стала внимательно разглядывать его чешуйки. На солнце они играли всеми цветами радуги, но в тени становились абсолютно чёрными, как и всё тельце насекомого. Мантис вытянула руку, и жучок мгновенно улетел.

— Необычные, — сказала Небула, присев рядом с девушкой. Мантис вздрогнула и поспешно выдернула наушники из ушей.

— Что? — переспросила она.

— Необычные насекомые, — ответила Небула, порывшись ботинком в траве, пока маленькие жучки не начали разбегаться во все стороны.

— Они такие красивые, — протянула Мантис. Небула ничего на это не ответила.

— Квилл разрешает тебе трогать его вещи? — Она указала на Zune в руках собеседницы, та отрицательно покачала головой. — Молодец. Можно мне?

Мантис протянула Небуле один из наушников. В плеере играла старая земная песня, смысл которой был понятен разве что одному только Квиллу. Однако прослушивание не вызывало никаких негативных эмоций, но и особого наслаждения не приносило, разве что успокаивало. Небула посмотрела на Мантис, которая, казалось, тоже не получала удовольствия.

— Я не хотела показаться грубой, — неожиданно для себя самой сказала Небула, привлекая внимание девушки. — У меня проблемы с прикосновениями.

Мантис не поднимала взгляда. Она нервно теребила в руках проводки от наушников и переключала песни одну за другой, но, к сожалению, их лёгких музыкальных мотивов было недостаточно, чтобы развеять повисшее над ними напряжение. Девушка выключила плеер и отложила наушники.

— Две недели назад Ракета влез в драку, — неуверенно начала она. — Он хотел что-то выкупить у одного пирата, но потом посыпались оскорбления, он начал кричать и кидаться бутылками. Квилл и Гамора пытались его остановить, но на них тоже напали. Там было так много людей, я схватила одного и погрузила его в сон. Я не хотела делать ему больно. — Она ненадолго замолчала, а затем продолжила тише. — Они все так испугались, они направили на меня оружие, они…

— Они подумали, что ты его убила. Одним касанием, — хмуро закончила Небула.

— Я опасна. Я понимаю, почему ты тоже меня боишься.

— Нет, — резко ответила она. — Ты сильна, но не опасна. Ты слишком… — Небула чувствовала, что нужное слово крутилось на языке, но она так и не смогла его произнести. — Ты не навредишь мне. Я не боюсь тебя.

— Но я вижу твой страх, — ответила Мантис, широко распахнув глаза. — Он такой сильный, когда я рядом с тобой. Ты тяжело дышишь и глаза начинают бегать.

— Я боюсь навредить тебе.

Небула резко встала, собираясь уйти, но не смогла сдвинуться ни на шаг. Сердце сжалось внутри и напряглось так сильно, словно готово было остановиться в любой момент. Нужно было и его заменить на механическое, когда был шанс.

— Я не могу удовлетворить твоё любопытство, Мантис. Если ты коснешься меня, то почувствуешь боль. Злость. Ненависть. Желание убивать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты познала нечто подобное.

Она собиралась уйти как можно быстрее, не оборачиваясь, но Мантис резко и без предупреждения схватила её за руку и крепко сжала её ладонь в своей. В ужасе Небула сразу же высвободилась из цепкой хватки, посмотрев сначала на свою руку, затем на Мантис, которая была испугана не меньше.

— Я не почувствовала боли, — изумленно прошептала Мантис.

— Оно и к лучшему, — настороженно ответила Небула.

— Нет, — замотала головой Мантис. — Я ничего не почувствовала. — Она вновь взяла её за руку и медленно повела пальцами вверх. — Она не живая.

Она остановилась на плече Небулы и нахмурилась. Та ничего не говорила и не сопротивлялась, все равно Мантис сделает всё по-своему, сколько её не предупреждай.

— Твоё сердце, оно бьётся! — с детским восторгом прошептала девушка, опустив руку ей на грудь. Она сразу же попыталась расстегнуть костюм Небулы, но не сразу в нем разобралась.

— И что, теперь тебе надо меня раздеть?

— Да, — уверенно ответила она.

Небула глубоко вздохнула, уткнув руки в бока, даже не собираясь ей помогать. Однако и останавливать она её не собиралась, своим любопытством Мантис зажгла и её интерес.

Тем временем девушка уже отцепила горловину и разобралась с большинством ремешков на всей верхней части костюма. Часть плотной ткани отошла, и она почти наполовину стянула кожаный жакет с Небулы, могла бы и больше, если бы та хоть немного поддалась её попыткам. Тем не менее, этого было достаточно. Она провела пальцем по выпирающей ключице — кожа была такого же темно-синего оттенка, как и большая часть её лица, а вот плечи были намного светлее. Места стыков с руками были истерзаны грубыми рваными шрамами. Небула никому их не показывала, она и сама старалась смотреть на них как можно реже, но Мантис, по всей видимости, они заинтересовали. Она приложила свою руку к чужим шрамам, отчего её тело словно пробило током. Она еле устояла на ногах, зацепившись за рукав жакета. Она посмотрела в глаза Небуле, после чего, уткнувшись ей в грудь, расплакалась.

Небула растерянно опустила руки и попыталась слегка оттолкнуть Мантис, но та крепко вцепилась ей в плечи, не желая отпускать. Ощущения были не из приятных: все эмоции словно вытягивали из тела раскаленными щипцами, оставляя после себя тлеющую пустоту. И Мантис от подобной практики становилось только хуже, все её тело содрогалось от боли. Небула подхватила её под руки и усадила на бревно, опасаясь, что Мантис потеряет сознание. Она уже начала себя корить за то, что пошла на поводу и позволила ей покалечить себя.

— Мантис, — тихо позвала она девушку, встав перед ней на колени и взяв её лицо в ладони. Та обессиленно взглянула на Небулу, но слезы все ещё стекали по её щекам. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что с тобой всё хорошо.

Мантис кивнула, и из груди Небулы вырвался вздох облегчения. Она уронила голову на колени девушки, чувствуя полное опустошение.

— Я хотела, чтобы ты почувствовала себя лучше. Почему он сделал это с тобой? —шепнула Мантис.

— Хотел, чтобы я была сильной.

— Но ты была! Ты… ты и сейчас сильная.

Мантис обняла девушку так сильно, как только могла, опаляя тяжёлым горячим дыханием её оголенное плечо. Небула неосознанно обняла её в ответ, зарываясь носом в длинные мягкие волосы. Они пахли цветами.

— Я тоже сильная. Если хочешь, мы можем убить Таноса вместе, — уверенно добавила она, улыбнувшись.

— Мантис, — ошарашенно произнесла Небула, едва сдержав ответную улыбку. Нет, она никогда не улыбалась. — Ты что, со мной флиртуешь?


End file.
